1. Field
Embodiments relate to a detergent supply apparatus and a washing machine having the same wherein residual water is not present in a liquid detergent containing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine agitates laundry, wash water and a detergent in a washing tub using drive force of a motor to perform washing through friction therebetween.
The washing machine may include a detergent supply apparatus to supply a detergent to water to be supplied into a water tub such that the mixture of the detergent and the water is supplied into the water tub.
The detergent supply apparatus may include a detergent box, the interior of which is partitioned into sections such that different kinds of detergents are contained in the respective sections.
Also, a liquid detergent containing unit to contain a liquid detergent may be provided in the detergent box. The liquid detergent containing unit moves the liquid detergent diluted in the water using a siphon phenomenon. The liquid detergent containing unit may include a siphon pipe to induce a siphon action and a siphon cap coupled to the siphon pipe.
However, the siphon phenomenon occurs only at a predetermined level. Therefore, residual water is present in the liquid detergent containing unit at a level below the predetermined level.
Also, steam generated during steam washing or drying may be collected in the liquid detergent containing unit.